


En tren

by Steildottir



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Summary: 2p! Japan x Nyo! USADos niños se conocen por una mudanza a un tranquilo lugar en los Estados Unidos, se hacen amigos, se enamoran y luego un tren les quita todo lo que una vez conocieron.Ambientado en la SGM y en los campos de concentración estadounidenses para los japoneses.





	1. Chapter 1

Una niña de unos nueve años volvía corriendo a su casa ubicada en un tranquilo suburbio de los Estados Unidos.

Ella estaba feliz, su madre la había dejado ir a jugar con los demás niños a la plaza. Jamás la habían dejado y era la primera vez. Pero, su madre la dejó ir con sólo una condición. Ella le dijo: "No ensucies tu vestido nuevo"

Ah, ¿Ese vestido amarillo pastel con lunares? Emily se aseguró de no mancharlo. [...] O eso pensó. Se detuvo bruscamente.

Su madre la mataría, literalmente.

Empezó a sacudir su vestido intentando sacar la mayor tierra posible. Sólo era un poco de polvo, ojalá su madre no se enojara por eso. Con lavarlo saldría, ¿Verdad? 

Ojalá estuviera su padre en casa.. Pero Emily sabía que no era muy seguro eso. Por su trabajo él nunca podía estar en casa.

Volvió a caminar, ahora algo desanimada.

Su mamá era muy dura con ella. Con eso de "Las señoritas no hacen eso". Hasta su hermano menor parece mas mujer que ella. Tampoco tenía muchos recuerdos con su papá. Sólo unas fotos y un peluche. Ojalá su padre estuviera bien. Al menos no luchaba por el país cómo su hermano mayor.

Dobló en la esquina, algunos pasos más y ya estaba en su vecindario.

En la casa conjunta a la suya, vio a un niño leyendo un libro en el patio delantero de la casa vecina. Tenía cabellos negros, un rostro serio y ojos extrañamente rojos. Y por cómo eran, suponía que era extranjero. ¿De Asia quizá?

Pensaba en acercarse pero.. ¿Vestida así? ¿Que clase de impresión daría? Ay, ¡Cada vez más suena a su madre!

Corrió rápidamente a su casa, entró y extrañamente no vio a nadie.

— ¿Mamá..? — Preguntó al aire, caminando despacio hacia la habitación de su madre. No hubo respuesta. ¿Dónde estaba su mamá?

De pronto, alguien la levantó desde atrás. Emily intentó voltear para saber de quien se trataba.

— ¿Que clase de señorita tiene un vestido taan mal cuidado? Mamá te matará.

¡Esa voz! ¡Su hermano mayor, Arthur!

Emily instantáneamente sonrió. — ¡Arthur! — De alguna u otra forma la rubia ya estaba colgándose de su hermano, abrazándolo fuertemente.

— Ya, ya. Demasiado cariño. — El otro rubio sonrió levemente dándole suaves palmadas en la cabeza a su hermana para luego bajarla. — ¿Que vas a hacer con ese vestido? Mamá debería estar por llegar.

— ¡Solo es algo de tierra!

— Tierra, está arrugado y aunque no tuviera ninguna mancha, mamá se enojará. Lo sabes.

— ¿Que debería hacer entonces?

— Ponte un vestido que uses para estar en casa y dame ese. Veré que puedo hacer para que luzca nuevo.

— ¿En serio puedes hacer algo cómo eso?

— ¿Que clase de persona inútil crees que soy?

— A penas puedes cocinar..

— Tu ni sabes cocinar.

— ¡Tengo nueve y tu veintitrés!

— ¡Ve a cambiarte! — Sí. Arthur no podía contra su hermana de nueve años.

Emily fue a su habitación y buscó entre su armario y bonito vestido. No es que le gustaran los vestidos.. Quería darle una buena impresión al chico nuevo.

Encontró uno que le parecía bonito. Un vestido de una pieza lila con un listón.

Cambió sus ropas y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, con el vestido amarillo en mano derecha.

— ¡Toma! — Te tendió el vestido al otro rubio.

— Extraña decisión de vestido.. — Comentó cómo si fuera un crítico de moda.

— Shh, ¡Arreglalo!

— ¡Respetame, soy tu hermano mayor!

— Cuando sepas cocinar.

— Ugh. — Dejó el vestido en la mesa y fue a buscar algo de agua.

— Es raro que estés aquí..

— Sí, bueno.. Pasó que-.. — Emily lo interrumpió.

— ¡Hay un chico nuevo en el vecindario! ¿Viste? ¡Creo que es asiático! ¡Es bastante lindo! Tiene ojos rojos, ¿No es raro? ¿Cómo crees que debería acercarme?

— ¡Más despacio! Sólo acercate a saludar y ya. Eres tan sociable que de seguro sacas tema de conversación. Llevale los dulces que te traje y comparte con él. — No pudo evitar sonreír levemente al verla tan emocionada. Cuando estaba su madre ella siempre tenía el ceño fruncido y nunca sonreía cómo siempre lo hacía. Emily podía ser ella misma cuando su madre no estaba. — Antes de que preguntes, los dulces están en la mesa del comedor. — Y volvió a su trabajo de lavar el vestido.

— ¡Graaacias!

— Ve y no vuelvas hasta la cena, que quiero descansar.

— Tu sólo arregla el vestido.

Tomó los dulces y salió de su casa, abrió el portón de su patio, saliendo a la calle.

Su vecindario estaba muy tranquilo a pesar de ser sábado.

Revisó y, ¡Seguía allí! Suspiró de alivio. Pero ahora sentía nervios.

Tomó aire y se encaminó hacía él.

Ya frente a él, el chico ni levantó la mirada.

— ¡Hola! — Saludó con animados nervios. Sonriente.

Desinteresadamente el chico levantó su cabeza para verle. — Hola. — Y con el mismo desinterés saludó.

— Hm.. Eres nuevo aquí, ¿Cierto?

— Sí.

— Ah, entonces.. ¡Bienvenido!

— Gracias.

— ¿Quieres un dulce?

— No, gracias de todas formas.

— Ah.. ¿Cómo te llamas? — Era algo difícil de entablar una conversación con él.

— Kuro. ¿Tu?

¡Le preguntó su nombre! ¿Eso demostraba interés? — Emily. — Respondió con brillos en los ojos.

— Bonito nombre.

— G-Gracias..

— Hm. — El asiático volvió la vista a su libro. — Que chica tan "rara". — Pensó.

— Cierto. ¿Que lees? — Preguntó con interés ella.

— Romeo y Julieta.

— Oh, es un interesante libro. — Jamás en su vida lo leyó. — ¿De donde eres?

— Japón. Pero estoy aquí por el trabajo de mi padre.

— Hablas muy bien ingles.

— Práctica.. Ah, cierto.. — El japonés se deslizó un poco sobre la banca en la que estaba, dejándole lugar a la rubia. — Sientate, si quieres.

Emily sentía que hacía un buen trabajo tratando de acercarse a él.

Se quedaron hablando toda la tarde, conociéndose más y sintiéndose aceptados por primera vez.

Empezar con cosas bonitas para luego hacerme sufrir a mi y a los lectores es mi lema.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de hablar con aquel niño nuevo en su vecindad, Emily estaba bastante emocionada.

Le habló todo el día a su hermano mayor, Arthur, sobre él.

Al escuchar el portón de su patio abrirse, Emily se quedó quieta. ¿Será su madre? ¿Se dará cuenta de qué el vestido estaba sucio?

— ¡Tranquila! Lo deje como si fuera nuevo. No te preocupes, Emily. — Decía el rubio mayor en un intentando de calmar a la menor.

Pero vio una figura mucho más grande que su madre. ¿Podrá ser..?

— ¡Papá! — Emily saltó hacía los brazos de su padre, emocionada.

Su padre la abrazó con la misma emoción, mientras su madre analizaba el vestido.

— Emily. — Dijo fríamente.

La niña se tenso. — ¿Sí, mamá? — Giró para poder verla, era su fin.

— Hiciste un buen trabajo cuidando el vestido. ¡No tiene ni una mancha!

Emily y Arthur suspiraron internamente.

— ¿Hay nuevos vecinos? — Preguntó su padre, bajando a la niña en el suelo.

— ¡Sí! — Contestó Emily con emoción.

— Emily ya se hizo amiga del niño nuevo. — Su hermana si que era amistosa.

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¡Entonces hay que invitarlos a comer! — El padre era igual que Emily ante esas cosas.

Su madre por otro lado no estaba muy contenta. — Pero son extranjeros.. Asiáticos.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — Preguntó Emily, con inocencia.

— Cosas de grandes, Emily. No te metas.

La menor hizo un puchero y decidió ir a molestar a su hermano mayor quién descansaba plácidamente en el sofá.

— No seas así cariño, ¿Que aprenderá Emily de ti? — La mujer quiso hablar, pero de sus labios no salió ninguna palabra.

— ¡Emily! — Le llamó su padre.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Por qué no vas con Arthur a invitar a la nueva familia a cenar ésta noche?

— ¿Ehh? ¿En serioo? — Emily no se la creía, sabiendo cómo era su madre.

— Entonces escribiré una carta como invitación. — Decía Arthur agarrando un papel y un lapicero.

★

Ambos hermanos caminaban lentamente hacia la casa vecina.

Emily veía la carta de su hermano. — Parece letra de señorita. — Comentó.

— ... Cállate. — Justo en su orgullo. Pensaba que era una letra elegante.

Llegando a la casa, Emily intentó tocar el timbre. Pero no alcanzaba.

— Te falta crecer bastante. — Sonreía el rubio, encantado de molestar a su hermanita.

Tocó una vez aquel timbre y ambos esperaron a que alguien atendiera.

La familia de Kuro miraba desde la ventana. — ¿Qué querrán? ¿Quiénes son? — Preguntaba preocupada la madre.

— No lo sé, quizá si nos quedamos aquí se vayan.. — Decía el padre.

— Mamá, papá.. Son los vecinos de al lado.. Conozco a la niña. — Decía Kuro, a quien el causaba bastante gracia la paranoia de sus padres.

Y sin su consentimiento, Kuro salió a recibir a ambos hermanos.

— Buenas tardes. — Saludó cortésmente.

— ¡Hola~!

— Buenas tardes. ¿Están tus padres? — Preguntó Arthur, le extrañaba que saliera un niño a recibir a unos extraños.

— ¿Para que los necesitas?

— ¡Queríamos invitarte a ti y a tu familia a una cena esta noche! — Soltó Emily, quién no ocultaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¿Por qué..?

— Es una clásica bienvenida de aquí. Toma, hicimos una carta. — Emily le tendió la carta.

Kuro dudó de si aceptarla o no. Al final, decidió aceptarla. Rozando sus dedos con la mano de Emily.

— ¿Es tu letra? — Preguntó.

— No, es la de mi hermano.

— Parece de señorita..

— Ejem. — Dos veces en un día, genial. —Por favor, haznos saber si tus padres aceptan venir.

— ¡O puedes venir tú solo! — Emily solamente quería hacerse amiga de aquel niño, tanto que sonó bastante descortés.

— ¡Emily! — Le reprochó su hermano.

— Se los haré saber. Gracias por la invitación.

Y así, Kuro entró a su casa con la carta en manos. Pensando en la calidez de la mano de su vecina.

Emily y Arthur se dirigieron a su casa.

Emily estaba tan emocionada que daba pequeños saltitos. Arthur la observaba con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Era hoy!

¡Por fin!

Emily no durmió en toda la noche por la emocion.

A pesar de no haber dormido, estaba como un tornado por la casa ayudando a su madre.

Su madre seguía sin querer extranjeros en su casa, pero mientras su esposo estuviera de acuerdo, no podía negarse.

Emily había limpiado toda la casa en menos de dos horas. Recién era de mañana, pero no le importaba.

Arthur se cansaba de solamente verla correr tan rápido de esquina a esquina.

Ahora estaba poniendo el mantel en la mesa, los cubiertos, vasos.

— Emily. No creo que vayas a recibirlos vestida así con toda esa suciedad. — Dijo Arthur.

— ¡AH! ¡Es cierto! — Y fue corriendo hacia el baño.

★

Arthur le había echo un bonito peinado, había elegido el vestido más nuevo que tenía y su padre le había regalado nuevos zapatos: ¡Era perfecto!

Faltaba poco para que los vecinos vinieran. Estaba emocionada. ¡Quería ver a Kuro otra vez! 

— Cálmate ya Emily.. — Su hermano sentía que ella iba a explotar si seguía así.

— ¡No puedo~!

Arthur suspiró.. Al.menos estaba feliz.

El timbre sonó.  
Definitivamente eran ellos.  
Emily quería salir corriendo a recibirlos pero su hermano no se lo permitía.

Sus padres fueron en su lugar.

Al entrar, Emily y Arthur los recibieron con hospitalidad.

★

En la cena, Emily no podía dejar de mostrar interés en Kuro. Cosa que molestó a su madre.

— ¿Planean regresar a su país? — Preguntó directamente su madre.

— Tengo un trabajo estable aquí, y nos va mejor que allá.. Aún no lo sabemos. — El padre de Kuro se mostraba incómodo por su pregunta.

— Es un país racista. — Volvió a decir su madre. — ¿No sería mejor que su hijo estuviera rodeado por gente cómo el?

"Gente cómo él."  
¿Por qué su mamá lo decía como si fuera algo malo ser asiático..?

Emily se levantó de un golpe.   
— Kuro. — Lo llamó con una sonrisa. — ¡Vayamos a jugar a mi habitación!

— Me parece una nueva idea, ve, Kuro. — Dijo su madre.

Él, un poco confuso, siguió a Emily hacía su habitación.

Al llegar, todo era demasiado lindo y brillante para él. Tenía muchísimos peluches. Le pareció un lindo detalle.. su habitación era tan.. vacía y gris que le hacía sentir un poco de celos.

— Kuro.. Disculpa, por lo que dijo mi madre.. Ella es mala con los demás... — Emily, cabizbaja se disculpaba; estaba muy avergonzada por su madre.

— Oh, no te preocupes. — Le restó importancia, porque de verdad no le importaba.

— ... ¿Te gustaría jugar? — Inquirió.

— Prefiero leer.. — Kuro no era de moverse mucho, lo cansaba rápidamente.

— ¿Leer? Oh, podría buscar libros de mi hermano. Tengo algunos aquí, los tomé prestado sin preguntar, haha~ — Intentó bromear, sin éxito.

— Hah..

Emily puso cojines en el suelo junto a una pila de libros, sonrió.

— Ten, vamos a leer juntos.!

— ¿Juntos..? — Murmuró, sonrojado.. ¿Por qué..? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

Mientras leían, Kuro no podía dejar de pensar lo lindo que era su cabello. Brillante, parecía oro. Sus rizos, sus ojos azules.. Todo de ella le parecía lindo. Sonrió, levemente.

"Creo que podríamos llevarnos bien.."  
Pensó él.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de la vacaciones, empezaban las clases. Estaban ya en 5to grado.

El tiempo pasó rápido, Emily sentía que no había pasado nada de tiempo con su nuevo amigo.

Poniéndose su uniforme rápidamente, bajó a desayunar cómo un rayo. Estaba feliz porque iría a la escuela; ¡Junto a Kuro!

— Come despacio. — Advirtió Arthur, leyendo tranquilamente el periódico.

— Yja log seh!

— ¡No hables con la boca abierta!

★

— ¡Emily, se nos hace tarde! ¡Apresúrate! — Estaban sobre la hora, no iba a dejar que su hermana llegara tarde el primer día de clases.

— ¡Ya sé, espera un momento!

La rubia no se decidía por cual hebilla usar.   
Quería verse bien para la escuela.   
No podía decidir, tomó la primera que vió; una estrella roja, la colocó en su cabello y corrió hacía la puerta donde la esperaba su hermano.

— ¿Dónde está Kuro? — Emily no veía el auto de los padres del japonés.

— Ya se habrá ido, ¡Por qué te tardaste en elegir una hebilla!

— ¡Tu llegaste tarde una vez por elegir una corbata! Además, ¡Elegiste la más fea!

Era normal en ellos. Los vecinos de al frente estaban acostumbrados a las ocurrencias de la menor, la saludaron amablemente deseándole un buen día.

Subieron al auto y Arthur aceleró rápidamente.

★

Al final, llegaron sobre la hora. Emily entró al establecimiento, buscando con la mirada a Kuro. No lo encontró.

Ya en el aula de clases, Emily rápidamente hizo amigos.

— Clase, silencio. — La maestra cesó el bullicio de los menores. — Hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero. — Anunció. — Es extranjero, pasa.

Y allí aparecieron esos ojos escarlatas que tanto habían cautivado a Emily; por supuesto, era Kuro.

Los demás pequeños empezaron a susurrar.   
Pero Emily le hizo caso omiso a aquellos susurros.

— Siéntate allí atrás, detrás de Emily.

Kuro caminó hacía su asiento, Emily no podía despegar su mirada de él.

— Hola. — Susurró. Emily sonrió ante su saludo, se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

★

En el receso, Emily fue separada de Kuro por unas niñas que querían jugar con ella. Ella accedió, obviamente; pero aún así no podía quitar sus ojos del japonés.

Por otra parte, unos niños se acercaron a Kuro. Levantó la mirada de su libro, sereno. — ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

— Escuché que eres japonés. — Habló el que parecía ser el líder de aquellos enanos.

— Sí, ¿Y?

— Mi papá dice que los japoneses son cucarachas. — Decía el niño, con aire de grandeza.

— ¿Y que me importa a mí lo que diga tu padre? — Kuro era paciente, pero aquel niño lo hacía querer golpearlo.

— ¿No sabes quién es? ¡Es el mejor abogado de está ciudad!

— ¿Y...?

— Tch. No eres más que basura. Tus ojos son horribles.

Emily, desde donde estaba,vió que algo malo estaba pasando. Rápidamente se levantó

— ¿Donde vas, Emily? ¡No te metas en las cosas de niños! — Dijo una de las niñas con las que jugaba.

— ¿Por qué me insultas? — Inquirió el japonés, hastiado.

— ¡Porque eres basura!

— Oye, déjalo. — Emily se colocó entre ellos dos. Desafiando con la mirada al otro.

— ¿Y tú qué te metes? Solamente eres una niña.

— ¿Qué tiene que sea una niña? — Emily y Kuro realmente no entendían la lógica de aquel niño.

— Las niñas son débiles. Eso dice mi papá.

— Entonces tu padre es un tonto. — ¿Débiles? ¿Y él quien se creía?

— ¡Oye!

— Deja de molestarnos. Vámonos, Kuro.

Emily tomó la mano de su amigo y caminaron hacía una banca alejada de aquel grupo. Kuro se sorprendió por el actuar de la estadounidense, le gustaba aquella actitud.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó con un tono de preocupación Emily una vez que llegaron a sentarse.

— Sí, lo estoy.

— ¿Qué lees?

— Sigo leyendo Romeo y Julieta.

— Si te gusta tanto, entonces debería leerlo, ¿No crees? — Emily le regaló una sonrisa sincera, ladeando la cabeza.

— Si eso quieres, puedo prestarte una copia. — Aunque no lo demostraba, Kuro estaba feliz. Le encantaría leer junto a Emily.

— Volvamos juntos después del colegio. — Dijo, quizá su hermano podría llevarlos a los dos de paseo.


	5. Chapter 5

Desde 5to grado a 5to año de secundaria habían pasado muchas cosas entre ellos.

6to grado  
Debían cuidar de un bebé falso por dos semanas. ¡Fue terrible! El pobre niño si fuera real, habría muerto de hambre.

Primer año  
Los pensamientos de los demás por los japoneses no habían cambiado.. No había cambiado la forma en la que veían a los extranjeros en sí. Pero si Emily estaba con el, no le importa mucho.

Segundo año  
Eran compañeros de equipo en todas las tareas, por eso, en los trabajos grupales ellos dos se quedaban solos ya que los demás no querían juntarse con "una basura asiática"

Tercer año.  
Los años pasaban, pero ellos seguían estando juntos no importará lo que dijeran los demás. Emily dejó de tener amigas por culpa de su ignorancia.

Cuarto año  
En ese tiempo Kuro no pudo soportar más los comentarios contra él, pero sobre todo que insultaran a Emily. Ese año llevó un montón de actas a casa por pelearse con sus compañeros.

5to año.  
Nos toca narrar su anteultimo año de secundaria. Con 15 y 16 años, ambos no entendían la palabra "amor" a la perfección.

— Este año nos toca a nosotros hacer la obra de teatro en el festival de la escuela. — Anunció la profesora del salón, se escucharon quejas y suspiros por parte de sus compañeros. — Los directivos ya han escogido la obra que interpretarán. Será Romeo y Julieta.

— Basura romántica otra vez.. — Murmuró uno de los chicos, ¿No podía ser algo más interesante?

— Es su deber escojer a los personajes. — Comentó la profesora, harta de los festivales. Los chicos jamás se divertían y no hacían nada.

— Yo no quiero ser Julieta. — Dijo una chica.

— No quiero ser Romeo. — Comentó otro de los chicos.

— ¡Ni yo! — Se escucharon más de esas quejas.

La profesora suspiró.

— Emily, ¿Te parecería ser Julieta?

— ¿Eh? Sí, no tengo problema. — ¿Ella? ¿Julieta..?

— Si es ella Julieta.. entonces si quiero ser Romeo. — Murmuró uno de los chicos de broma.

Obviamente esto a Kuro no le gustó para nada.

Se levantó de su silla abruptamente.

— Profesora. Yo quiero ser Romeo.

Emily se volteó a verlo, sorprendida.

— ¿Tu? ¡No! Profesora, yo puedo serlo. — Se opuso el mismo chico, ¡Jamás dejaría que eso pasara!

— El lo pidió primero. — Dijo emily, yendo a defender a su amigo. — Además tú habías dicho que no querías. No puedes quejarte.

El chico calló, fulminado con la mirada al japonés.

Por otro lado.. Emily no podía creerse que interpretaría la obra favorita de Kuro.. ¡Junto a Kuro!


	6. Chapter 6

— Kuro, debo ir a la biblioteca por un momento. Ya vuelvo. — Emily se alejó de él, viendo cómo se perdía entre todos los demás alumnos que disfrutaban del receso.

— Oye tu, basura. — El mismo chico de antes le volvía a molestar. Dios, ¿Qué no se cansaban?

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? — No tenía ganas de aguantarlo.

— ¿Quién te crees para estar tan cerca de Emily y encima ser Romeo cuando ella es Julieta?

— Soy su amigo. Por supuesto que puedo estar cerca de ella, tarado.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Kuro se levantó de su asiento, parándose frente a el. — Tarado.

Aquel chico frunció el ceño y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara.

Rápidamente, Kuro le devolvió el golpe aún más fuerte.

Emily al llegar otra vez al patio, vió una multitud de niños rodeando el lugar en donde estaban gritando "pelea, pelea" mientras dos profesores intentaban separarlos.

Kuro, no otra vez.

★

— ¡Basta ya, Kuro! No puedes pelearte con cualquier persona que veas. ¡Ya déjalo, no importa él! — Emily había ido a la enfermería exclusivamente para regañar a su amigo. Si seguía así posiblemente lo expulsaran.

— Pero.. — quiso explicarle lo sucedido, pero Emily no iba a dejarlo hablar.

— Vamos a casa, Kuro. Debemos practicar las líneas de la obra. — Suspiró, no podía simplemente enojarse con su mejor amigo de esa forma.

— Sí, lo siento.

Kuro y Emily tomaron sus mochilas y abrigos, dispuestos a irse.

— Toma mi mano. — Dijo la rubia, extendiendo la misma.

— Emily, no digas esas cosas a la ligera. — Un invisible sonrojó se mostró en el rostro del japonés.

— ¡No es a la ligera, tonto! Tómala de una vez.

Emily hizo un ademán con la mano, Kuro sabía que iba a dejarla extendida hasta que la tomara.

La tomó de la mano, Emily devolvió el apretón con fuerza.

Esa eran las pocas cosas que hacían que ambos olvidaran las atrocidades que pasaba por el mundo, aunque ambos sabían que pronto los alcanzarían.


	7. Chapter 7

— Deberíamos empezar a ensayar.

Dijo Kuro al ver a Emily tan absorta con el periódico.

— Sí, lo sé. Solo espera.. quiero leer esto. — la rubia le sonrió, pero siguió leyendo. — La guerra, está empeorando.. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podemos seguir ignorandolo?

El japonés no podía ni quería responder sus preguntas. Le quitó el diario de las manos, era mejor no saber a veces.

— Ensayemos.

Al momento que ambos tomaron sus libretos, Arthur entró a la habitación de la chica repentinamente.

— Deben ver esto. — Habló antes de que Emily le reprochara por entrar de esa forma abrupta a su cuarto.

Bajaron las escaleras rápidamente, la televisión rezaba un titular en grandes letras:

"Los japoneses bombardearon el Pearl Harbor"

— Esto es malo.. — Murmuró Emily, aferrándose a la mano de Kuro.

— Kuro, ve a tu casa. Es mejor que estés con tus padres, si necesitas algo puedes contar con nosotros. — Obviamente Arthur jamás le daría la espalda a un amigo de Emily, además.. él no había echo nada malo.

Kuro asintió con la cabeza, despidiéndose de los dos hermanos.

Al llegar a su casa, vió la conmoción de sus padres.

— ¿Qué haremos..? — Su madre estaba viendo con ojos suplicantes a su padre.

— Lo importante ahora debería ser quedarnos en casa..

— ¡Kuro! Volviste.. — Aquella mujer a la que llamaba madre le quiso abrazar, pero él la quitó de encima.

Semanas más tarde, hubo un comunicado de los Estados Unidos, iban a reportar a los Japoneses a un campo de trabajo.

Justo cómo a los judíos.

Y ellos decían ser mejores que los alemanes, por favor. Kuro no creía en esas palabrerías.

— ¿Reportarlos? ¡No pueden hacer eso! — ¿Quienes se creían para hacer tal cosa? Emily no podía creerse como se rebajaban.

— Calma, encontraremos una solución. — Su hermano no sabía cómo calmar la histeria de Emily, pero al menos quería que ella supiera que él iba a estar ahí. — Habla con Kuro por teléfono si quieres. A escondidas de mamá.

Emily sonrió, abrazando a su hermano. ¿Qué haría ella sin él?

★

En la noche, Emily llamó a Kuro.

— Hola.. — Saludó algo desanimada.

— Hola. — Kuro seguía saludando con la misma frialdad. Era algo que nunca iba a cambiar en él.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí.. — No sabía cómo se sentía hora. Esa era la verdad. Suspiró. — Emily, escúchame bien. Si me llega a pasar algo..- — Antes de terminar de hablar fue interrumpido por la estadounidense.

— ¡No digas eso! Nada te pasará. No lo voy a permitir. — La rabia dentro de Emily crecía, no podía creer lo que su país planeaba hacer.

— Es bueno tener una amiga cómo tú cerca mío en estos momentos. — Emily no lo podía ver, pero Kuro había sonreído genuinamente. — Gracias. Es hora de que duermas.

— Buenas noches. — Se despidió de él, deseándole la mejor de las suertes.

— Adiós.

Al colgar, Kuro observó por la ventana.

No había nada que su amiga podía hacer por él. Su destino estaba en aquel campo de concentración.


	8. Chapter 8

A la mañana siguiente Emily decidió levantarse muy temprano para ir a escondidas a la casa de Kuro.

Tiró algunas pequeñas piedras por su ventana hasta que este salió a ver de qué se trataba.

Le hizo señas para que bajase.

*

\- ¿Qué pasa, Emily? - Talló sus ojos, aún seguía un poco dormido.

\- Ven, vamos a mi base secreta. - Le tomó de la mano, guiandolo.

\- ¿Base secreta? Hablas como si fueras un agente secreto.

\- ¡Lo soy! - Sonrió como normalmente lo hacía, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Bien, te sigo. - El por su parte esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

Caminaron por 15 minutos antes de llegar a un gran árbol. Allí era.

Subieron y se instalaron allí.

\- Vamos a quedarnos aquí hasta la hora del almuerzo, ¿Te parece?

\- Claro.

Emily se acercó a él, tomándolo de la mano con fuerza.

\- Solo.. quiero quedarme así.. tomando tu mano.

\- Puedes hacerlo.

Kuro le devolvió el agarre con la misma fuerza.

\- Espero que podamos hacer la obra.. - Murmuró Emily con pocas esperanzas.

\- Emily, pronto será tu cumpleaños.. cumplirás 16.

\- Sí, debes asegurarte de venir. - A Emily no le gustaba el tono de voz que usaba Kuro, era extraño.

\- Creo que tendré que darte tu regalo por adelantado.

\- ¿Hm?

Se acercó a ella peligrosamente, y unió los labios de Emily con los suyos en un suave beso.

Al separarse, Emily no podía hablar.  
Estaba perpleja. No sabía cómo reaccionar ni que decirle. Estaba completamente roja.

\- También.. este collar. Son de esos collares donde se guarda una foto dentro. Hay una foto de nosotros dos.. el primer día que nos conocimos Arthur nos fotografió.

Kuro dejó el collar en las manos de Emily, ésta la vio son ojos llorosos. ¿Esto era una despedida?

\- ¿Por qué tienes que irte? ¡Quédate! ¡Estarás seguro aquí!

\- No puedo huir como un cobarde.. No dejaré a mis padres solos.. - Desvió su mirada, tampoco quería dejarla.

\- Kuro.. quedate. - Volvió a insistir. Con ojos suplicantes.

\- Lo siento, Emily. Debo volver.

Kuro alejó su mano de la de Emily, levantándose y yendo hacia las escaleras de aquella casa del árbol.

\- ¡Kuro!

Emily se levantó para perseguirle. Kuro desde aquellas escaleras le confesó algo.

\- Me gustas. No lo olvides.

Y bajó rápidamente, dispuesto a irse.

\- ¡Espera, Kuro! ¡Aún no escuchaste mi respuesta! - Gritó desde arriba del árbol. Sonrojada a más no poder.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Tu también.. - Murmuró al principio. -Tú también me gustas!

\- Lo sabía. - Murmuró con una sonrisa invisible. - ¡Nos vemos, Emily! - Corrió rápidamente hacía su casa, estaba inexplicablemente feliz por la respuesta de su amiga. Habían pasado toda la mañana juntos.

*

Minutos después de que Kuro se fue Emily también decidió irse. No pudo alcanzarlo, aunque no parecía Kuro era atlético.

Al doblar en la esquina vió policías cerca de su casa. Mierda, ¿Tan pronto..?

Obviamente, estaba allí para enviarlo a ese campo.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, llegando a su casa no pudo ver a Kuro. Decidió ir a verlo a su casa, pero Arthur la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

\- Emily, basta ya.

\- Pero Arthur, Kuro está... - Con lágrimas en los ojos, Emily intentaba safarse de su agarre.

\- No podemos hacer nada.. - Arthur mordió su labio inferior. Se sentía impotente.

Emily vió a Kuro en uno de los móviles policiales. Junto aire para que su voz llegará a él.

\- ¡Kuro! ¡No olvides lo que dijiste!

Kuro le sonrió tristemente, saludandola.

Los policías se fueron rápidamente después de dejarlos en las patrullas y confiscar sus cosas.

\- Kuro..

Susurró Emily, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Cubrió su rostro entre sus manos. Lloraba en silencio mientras Arthur miraba el camino por donde Kuro se había ido.

¿Por qué?

Se repetía Emily.

¿Qué habían echo mal?

¡No se merecían eso!


	9. Final

Simplemente disfrutaba la vista que me brindaba la ventana de la patrulla. Pronto dejaría de ver todos esos espacios verdes y las pequeñas casas. Todo se volvió gris y asfaltado. Sentí vías de trenes debajo de nosotros. ¿Así que trenes era lo que se utilizaba?

Nos hicieron bajar de la patrulla y pronto formamos parte de una interminable cola de japoneses esperando subir a ese gran tren en mal estado.

Mis padres sostenían sus manos fuertemente. Eso me hizo acordar a la sensación que tuve cuando Emily tomó con fuerza la mía. No le había dicho, pero antes había recibido una carta donde nos comunicaban que seríamos mandados allí. Por eso es que me apresuré tanto con su regalo.

¿Qué tan mala sería mi vida allí? Seguía preguntándome lo mismo.

Ya era nuestro turno de subir. Mi madre tomó mi mano con fuerza. Subimos juntos.

El tren estaba sucio y oscuro. Mi mamá se apegó a mi, cómo queriendo protegerme.

Me senté en una esquina del vagón. Abracé mis rodillas y no hice más que recordar todo lo que pasé junto a Emily.

Desde el momento que la conocí siempre supe que tenía un corazón excepcional. Pura y aventurera, así creo que es ella. Es fuerte, sabrá cómo superar esto.

Corazón de oro.

Era la única forma que tenía de describirla.

Hasta el último momento ella supo mantenerse de pie junto a mi. Voy a extrañar la muchísimo.

Espero poder salir de aquí y volver a verla.. Así podremos hacer muchos más recuerdos juntos.

Emily, definitivamente saldré de aquí. Sólo espérame. No te sientas sola, mucho menos triste por mi culpa, ¿Si? Espérame.

Sólo.. Espérame.


End file.
